


"you're a disappointment"

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, but happy ending, i wrote this in july and then never posted it, kinda angsty, prompts, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Simon has a bad dream and Baz comforts him





	"you're a disappointment"

“You’re a disappointment.”  
I feel tears well up in my eyes.  
“You weren’t supposed to be born” another voice shouts out from the mob.  
“It’s unnatural!”  
“What kind of chosen one kills their own father?”  
“Do you even know who you mother is?!’  
The shouts get louder and my hands start shaking  
A tall man wearing a long cloak comes up right in front of me before flipping off the hood. Baz. He looks exactly like I thought he would when he grew up, all high cheekbones and widow’s peaks and long black hair, like a vampire. He smirks, his eyes seeming to know that what he’s about to say will hurt me  
"You’re the worst chosen one to ever be chosen.”

“Baz? Baz?? Baz!!” I slide down the wall behind me until I’m sitting on the ground “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Ever.”

After the Mage was killed (by me) the Pitches have taken over with Baz’s father as their leader. Agatha and I never got back together, and I’ve been ridiculed the past three years.

I let a sob break loose. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this.”

He kneels in front of me. “Oh, Simon,” His teeth are popped, the light bouncing off of them making them appear white. “I was only in it for you.” And then he leans in towards me. “But you knew that didn’t you, Simon?” His right hand is resting on my jawline, his thumb up by my ear. He rubs it lightly against my skin.

“What-what are you doing?” My heart is racing but my mind seems to be frozen. I can’t think.

“That’s none of your business.” He says coldly.

“But-but”

And then he surges forward. At first I’m not sure if he’s gonna kiss me, _where did that thought even come from?,_  or what, but his nose brushes against my throat.

“What-”

And then his teeth sink in. I try to take a swing at him but I can’t move my arms.

“Simon,” he says as he drinks in more of my blood. “Simon, Simon, Simon.” His voice gets softer and softer.

I jolt forward and out of my nightmare before looking around. “Huh?”

“It’s alright Simon, it’s me, Baz.”

“But-but, you killed me.”

“Hey, hey, it was just a nightmare, it’s alright now. You’re safe.” His hands are moving up and down my arms, and he’s sitting right next to me on a bed. Our bed, I realize.

I sigh, and lean my head forward until it rests on his shoulder, still breathing heavily. His arms wrap around me, and I feel safe, I feel  _home_. He rests his head on top of mine.

“Do you want to talk to me about it?”

I shake my head. “Not right now.”

“Alright.” And he holds me tighter. “You’re safe now. There’s no need to worry. It’s all gonna  be alright.”

And I believe him.


End file.
